Knight's Dragon 3: KIA
by Kidara
Summary: The last survivor of AIs in the year 2102 is sent back in time to 1986,in order to escape destruction. Finished. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off of Knight Rider.

Summary: This story continues on from my other 2 stories in the Knights Dragon Series, so you may want to read those first if you haven't. This story starts in the future and then ends up in the knight Rider present (about 1986). Due to enemies bent on the destruction of Knight Industries and their AIs, a soul survivor is sent back in time.

Authors Note: Burakku's Shadow, please contact me.

**Knight's Dragon III  
_K.I.A._**

_Year 2102._

Justin Knight glanced up from the advanced track as a door opening and closing indicated he had company. Turning toward the newcomer he smiled and extended his hand to shake the others offered hand. The older man smiled kindly and moved to look out the window at the blue car that raced around the track below.

"She's the last you know. Its official as of this morning. And they have ordered her to be dismantled as well." Wayne Kieger glanced over at the younger man next to him.

"I know. I can't believe New Horizons actually pulled it off. They set out to discredit Knight Industries and wipe our AIs off the map." Justin sighed and watched as the blue car below increased her speed until she was nothing but a blur on the track.

"We've done everything to fight the takeover that we can. And the accident with Kia killing her last technician really didn't help." Mr. Kiegers shoulders slumped.

Justin straightened with a look of defiance. "You know as well as I do that was not Kias fault. It was human error."

"Nonetheless m'boy, It has enhanced the belief New Horizons is spreading that the Knight AIs are untrustworthy."

Justin sighed once again and slumped down into a chair nearby. "What am I going to do? I can't just let them win. I wont see Kia taken apart either."

Wayne smiled slightly and sat down with his younger friend and began to outline a plan his engineers had come up with. Justin was against it at first but quickly began to see the reality of having to do it. He agreed to the plan and gave the approval to make the adjustments to the track outside. The adjustments would have to be done quickly as Kia was set for destruction first thing in the morning. The adjustments included a archway built over the track incorporating new technology that would send whatever achieved the speed needed into the past at a set date in time. It was untested. But it would be tested today. Wayne left and began the procedure.

Justin left the office and went down to the track. Kia joined him almost as soon as he arrived. He stood back and took in the cars appearance. She was made as a replica of the original AI. So she had the same classic lines. Then there was the fact that the AI had chosen a female voice, a first to be sure. There had been many before her, all gone now, but they had all chosen male voices. Following the fact that the AI had chosen to be female they painted the cars body to suit. It was a deep dark metallic blue that when the sunshine shone on her sparkled with purple hues. On her long slender hood rested the Knight Industries Logo. Originally it had been a chess rook. Now However it was an outline of a dragons head. Hers was done in purple and barely visible.

"What will I be learning today?" The soft childlike voice startled justin out of his reverie.

He smiled sadly and patted the cars hood."You'll be learning a valuable lesson, Kia. Never trust a book by its cover."

"But I don't see how that applies to me." There was a hint of childish confusion in the AIs voice. Kia was indeed young. She had only been online for 6 months.

"You will. All I can say is this. By the end of the day your life will have changed a great deal. Trust no one. Well you can trust one. His name will be Kitt." Standing next to the young car, Justin glanced up as he heard the construction starting a little ways down the track.

"Is Kitt related to my ancestor?"

"You could say that, now head over the garage for a check up."

The car left and Justin went back to the house to decide just what time period would be best. Two hours later he was startled out of his searching when the door opened. Wayne stood there with a concerned look on his face.

"We have a problem. Someone tipped off the authorities on what we're attempting. They're on their way here. If we are going to do this it has to be now."

Justin jumped up and with his friend on his heels made a beeline for the garage. "Is it ready?"

"I think so. They're going over it again to make sure its not damaged. Have you chosen a time period?" The older man was huffing slightly as he tried to keep up with the younger one.

"Yeah, its during a time that not much seemed to happen. Most of their enemies had backed off and it was kind of peaceful." Justin slid to a hault near the blue car.

"Is everything OK, Justin?" The car had picked up her drivers hasty approach and was concerned.

"Everything is fine, Kia. But I need you do a test now." Wayne leaned forward and whispered something into his ear. "I need you to do a speed test around the track. As Fast as you can go. For the test to be successful you must be going at least 350mph as you pass under that arch. Can you do that for me?"

"Certainly. I will give it my best." The car started towards the track only to stop as her driver placed his hand on her hood.

"Goodbye, My Friend." Justin then backed off and waved the confused car towards the course. He watched as the blue car hit the track at a fast speed and continued to accelerate. A noise pulled his attention from the track. Cars from New Horizons and the police vehicles were pulling up the drive.

Kia was confused. This was not a normal test. Why would they want her to be going a speed she had not yet mastered? And then there was that goodbye. Why was her driver saying goodbye? She didn't have a chance to think about it any further. The archway was coming up fast and she still wasn't at speed. Urging the car on faster, a movement to the side caught her attention and she scanned the area. Officers were arresting Justin! And vehicles where entering the track after her. She slowed for a second until she heard a technicians voice over the comm system.

"Kia, Don't stop no matter what. You have to be doing 350mph at the arch, Don't St-" The voice cut off and she was left alone again.

Reacting to the panic in the technicians voice, she sped up. She was nearly at the required speed and closing in on the archway fast when two New Horizons vehicles pulled directly into her path. She didn't slow down. 300...325...350!

Justin smiled as he watched the blue car turbo boosted over the blockade and disappeared through the arch with a flash of bright white light. The light didn't die though and an explosion rocked the buildings around him as the only way into the past was destroyed. Glancing back at the New Horizons owner, his smile died as the man pulled a gun and fired. Pain blanketed him and screams were heard. A very calm voice was also heard, ordering the arrest of the shooter, and requesting an ambulance. Justin sank into a blackness that comforted him, secure in the knowledge that Kia would not be destroyed.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Home

Disclaimer: Do not own or make money off of Knight Rider. It belongs to its respective owners.

Authors Note: I appologise in advance for any errors. For some reason my laptop doesnt always register a key. And while i do proof read and spell check, there is always the chance of mistakes finding their way through.

* * *

**Knight's Dragon 3  
K.I.A**

_1986_

Michael Knight paced Devons office, stopping now and then to stare at the man that seemed to be on the phone constantly. He had come here to see if there were any cases. Unusual yes, But it had been awfully quiet for awhile and now he was bored. And so was Kitt. They were even beginning to get on each others nerves. Arguing over the littlest things. The last case to come in had been a week ago, and it had been given to Maxie and Karr. They were still gone, but had reported the case almost completed. He was drawn out of his thoughts when Devon hung up the phone and turned to him.

"Now then Michael, You were actually asking if there was a case?" Devon raised his eyebrows in mock shock.

"Devon, It's getting silly. Yesterday Kitt and I were so bored we started arguing over why the sky was blue." Michael started to say something else but sighed as the phone rang once again,

Devon picked up the call and after a few minutes frowned slightly. "That's impossible. All foundation cars are accounted for." He listened a bit more, aware that Michael was now watching him. "All right, I'll send someone down to get the car, so we can investigate it. Thanks for letting us know." Hanging up the phone, Devon stared at Michael.

"Are you certain Kitts not in trouble?"

Shock appeared on Michaels face and then puzzlement."Devon, Kitt is sitting right outside. Go look if you want."

Devon leaned back in his chair and smiled. "That's ok, just wanted to make sure. That call was from the Impound. They have a car that was towed in from an accident earlier. They think it might be one of ours. Apparently witnesses say the car appeared out of nowhere and collided with a semi truck. The semi driver walked away with a few bruises and a rather totaled truck. There was no damage at all to the car. Except its driver has not been found."

"But what makes them think its one of our cars?"

"They say the car is a 1982 Pontiac trans am, dark blue in color with purple hi-lights. License plate is unusual and none on record like it. Its design is different and the lettering says J-Knight. And there's the dragon head logo on its hood."

MIchael frowned. "J-Knight? That couldn't be Jennifer could it?"

Devon shook his head. "I highly doubt it. The foundation would have known if she had another car designed."

Michael turned towards the door and called over his shoulder. "Alright Kitt and I will check it out."

"Michael."Devon waited until the man turned just outside the door. "Ill send the FLAG Semi to meet you there. And ill arrange the car to be handed over to you when you get there."

Michael nodded and left.

_Impound Lot_

Kia sat in the fenced in lot. She could get out she knew, but she had been spending the time going over documents that had been made available to her. Ones she had never known to exist. She knew where she was now and why. Hatred flared throughout the car, causing the scanner to swish madly back and forth. The last AI. She was the last from her time. And had also been marked for destruction. _How dare they?_ She knew she was safe from that now. But still. She seethed for a long time. Then as she began to cool off she began to wonder what to do next. Files on this time period had also been made available and she knew there were two AIs alive. She just wasn't quite sure how to go about contacting them. She sat there for a few more hours, trying to figure out her next move.

Darkness had fallen, temperature falling and Kia shivered. She was different then any AI that had come before her. Though she hadn't always been. There had been an accident about a month ago. One of her technicians had accidentaly dripped a hot substance over her CPU. It caused the units casing to start to melt. A design flaw someone said. But in anycase, Kia had been terrified and had fled the unit. Hiding in the cars systems. It was later discovered that she couldn't be separated from the car. This posed several problems. If the car was ever totally destroyed, so would Kia.

One of the other problems was one Kia was just now finding out about. She had known before of course that being apart of the car meant that she could feel what touched the car. But she had never felt the cold before. And it was indeed getting cold out. She had always been in a nice warm garage at night. Never had she spent the night outside before.

She shivered, then noticed a black car pull up outside the gate. The car looked a lot like herself and she began to scan it. Her scanner on her hood swishing back and forth. Lighting up the night with its red light. She quickly identified the car as the Knight Industries Two Thousand. One of the original AIs. A moment later a black semi with the companies logo also pulled up. At the site of the semi she shivered again. She had seen one like it before. Black as the night with gold trim. Where had she seen it though? That information seemed to be missing. Along with why she should be scared of it. Scared? She was a KI car. She was not scared!

Kitt scanned the car and noticed it doing the same to him. He reported that information to Michael and then went on trying to see what the car was capable of.

"Michael, the car seems to have a lot of the same functions as I do. Turbo boost, Ski options and so forth. But the cars body itself is made out of a material I can not identify." There was a pause. "And the car also seems to be shivering."

"Shivering? Like its cold?" MIchaels eyebrows were raised. "Do you feel the cold air Kitt?"

"No Michael, I am able to scan what the temperature is but I don't actually feel it unless it affects my circuits."

"Alright stay here while I go check it out. Keep an eye open" Michael got out of the car and began to make his way towards the almost black car.

Kia watched as Knight moved towards her. He stopped at her prow and laid his hand her hood. His hand was cold! Kia jerked back and her rear fender hit the car behind her. The new temperatures were something she wasn't all that used to and the additional coldness of the mans hand had been a shock. And judging from his face her reaction had also been a shock to him.

Michael then moved to the cars side door and tried to open it. Her fingerprint scanner under the handle had been programmed to accept him, she realized. But she kept her door shut anyways. At this time, she was not all that ready to trust people she only knew from what her files told her. Michael walked the rest of the way around her stopping to stare at the license plate.

Kia realized for the first time that her license plate was one of the things about her that was not from this time period. It was a clear plastic with holographic lettering. It had been registered in her time, but here it was an unusual thing. A movement caught her attention. The Semis ramp was being lowered. Panic filled her. And a memory file that had been buried slammed into her.

_Flashback_

_It had been only a week after being activated. She was taken from the garage and asked to park in the companies Mobil lab. As she approached the large black Semi, the ramp lowered. After she had entered the ramp had risen. Technicians had opened her hood and begun working on the engine. One of the hoods supports had been faulty. The technicians had made a frantic dash for safety, one hadn't made it. The incident had been buried instead of deleted._

_End Flashback_

Kia shivered. She had killed a man. One of her technicians no less. One more thing that had been hidden from her. She had to get out of here! Slamming the car into gear, Kia made a dash for the gate.

Michael barely had time to jump out of the way as the car suddenly became mobile and left the impound lot. Running to Kitt, he climbed in and followed the hard to see car. It didn't have its lights on. Apparently relying on its scanner to find the way. The Semi raised its ramp and also followed at a slower pace.

"Michael. That car is already accelerating faster then I can go." Kitt sounded slightly annoyed.

"Lets just follow. Don't push to get any closer. And tell the semi to head back home. I think the car is scared of it for some reason."

Kitt followed the instructions, and then tried to establish a contact with the car that was already nearly out of range. He didn't succeed but managed to extrapolate a possible course from the car.

"I believe the car may be headed for the mansion."

Kia hadn't really planned on ending up here. It had been programming. Anytime something went wrong she had always been sent home. As she neared the Foundation home she noticed many differences. One was the security station and closed gate. She didn't slow down. Turbo Boosting over the gate was preferable to wrecking it so she cleared it easily. A few seconds later she pulled up in front of the building she had identified as the garage.

Hearing a low rumble, she became aware of the black semi pulling onto the grounds. It didn't come near her though. Instead it pulled into a large garage that had made for it. A moment later another sound was heard as Kitt pulled in. She watched as the car pulled a little ways away from her. Expecting the driver to get out and approach her again she was surprised when he didn't.

Inside the black car, Michael was trying to figure out what to do next. It was obvious the car was scared. But he did see it an improvement that the car had come to the mansion. "Kitt, inform Devon to keep everyone away, including Bonnie."

A Second later Kitt responded. "Done, Michael. What is our next move?"

"Im going to get some sleep, keep an eye on the car and wake me if it moves." Michael leaned the seat back, and fell asleep soon after.

Kitt would try to contact the car once in awhile. Always met with silence. Something was definitely strange about the car though, Kitt thought as he watched it shiver again. The car seemed cold. Although the night was slightly chilly it wasn't all that cold outside. Unless the car just wasn't used to it. Nothing happened after awhile, so Kitt allowed himself to slid into a rest period. Though his scanners were still active.

Kia also had finally given in and began to rest. Warmth wakened her and she was startled to see the suns rays falling on the hood of the car. Rolling forward slightly so that the whole car was in the warm rays, she didn't notice the black car near her come to life. Didn't notice the driver sit up at his partners soft waking call. The sun fell over the rest of the car and she practically stretched out into the rest of the car.

It was glorious, the warmth. After stretching and checking the cars systems, Kia scanned her surroundings. Finding the KI home quite changed from what she knew. It wasn't as advanced. And the track was simple compared to hers. The buildings smaller. Trees lined the edge of the property that she couldn't remember being there. But one thing was certain. She felt safe here.

Michael and Kitt watched the car roll out into the sun and then sit there. Kitt informed Michael that the car seemed to be scanning its surroundings. Michael stared at the cars paintjob. It was beautiful. Last night the car had just seemed a very dark blue. But now with the sun glistening off of it, it sparkled with purple hues. He had not seen a paintjob like that before.

Now that she was safe, Kia felt playful. She wanted to race. But not alone. Turning around to face the black car she gunned the engine but remained stationary. Challenging. Kitt did not respond, so she drove past him fast, with just enough clearance that they didn't scrape sides. Turning she did the same thing on the other side, sliding around to face the black car again she sat there for a second. Then slid the car into gear and headed straight towards Kitt. She stopped so that her bumper barely touched his, then nudged forward. Bumping the car slightly she then backed off again.

Kitt was slightly baffled."Michael what is that car doing?" The car was now circling him, making him rather nervous.

Michael grinned. "I think it wants to play."

"Play?? Cars don't play!" Now Kitt deciding he had enough, pulled away from the other car and made his way towards the track.

Michael laughed and patted the dash. "I've seen you be playful at times Kitt. We need to make the car trust us. It wont hurt you to play a bit."

Kitt didn't bother to reply to that. The other car passed him and hit the track at nearly a hundred miles an hour. Then it slowed almost as if waiting for him. Then as he caught up it took off again. It wanted to race? That was fine with him. Speeding up he caught up with the blue car and passed it.

Kia grinned as Kitt took the bait. She knew she was faster then the black car, but what fun would that be? Allowing the other AI to gain ground, she went after him, soon catching up. Deciding that going around would be to simple she hit the turbo boost.

Kitt slid to a hault as the car jumped over him. Leaving the track, he took off cross the grounds, watching to see if the car followed. It did. Gaining a little bit ahead, he slid into a turn and headed straight back at the AI that was following him. MIchael leaned back in his seat, slightly worried but trusting his partner. Kitt turbo boosted over the car and then slid back around to face it. He stopped as his systems registered that Devon was calling. Informing Michael, Kitt watched the other car sit still for the first time that morning.

"Devon, Good Morning." Michael smiled at the monitor.

"Yes indeed, Anything to report, Michael?"

"Not yet, the car was highly distrustful last night and wouldn't let us near. This morning is a slight improvement as it seems to be playful."

"Karr and Maxie should be back later today and able to help you. Now though if you don't need anything, Bonnie and I are going to take the Semi out to meet them."

"We're fine Devon, Hope you have a good trip." Devon nodded and cut the transmission, and Michael turned his attention back to the car before them.

Kia sat trembling. She had also heard the transmission. They were bringing the semi out again? Fear washed over her and she backed away from the other car. Scanning the area she saw the semi pull out of its garage. In the light though she could see it was different then the one she remembered. More curious now then afraid, she pulled up next to the semi as it began to leave the grounds. Scanning it, she could see it wasn't as sophisticated as the one she had been in, and it was bigger. Slowing she watched as it left the grounds. She was safe here and not yet ready to leave.


	3. Chapter 3: Changing Tomorrow

_Disclaimer: Same as before, dont own or make money off of this._

_Authors Note: I do not know the exact dates that karr or kitt were first online, so i chose a date. It is not basd off of the series._

* * *

Chapter 3: Changing Tomorrow

_2102_

Justin sat up and leaned back against the hospital pillows. Wayne sat down after steadying him and smiled as he watched his friend glance sadly out the window.

"She is in a better place at the moment"

"Did we actually do the right thing? She could change our time. We didn't consider that before." Justin looked over at his long term friend.

Wayne shook his head. "There is no way of knowing if she can change the future. We likely wont even know if she does. We did what we thought was right at the time. Now is not the time for second guesses."

"Has the judge gone over the case yet?" Justin switched topics.

"Yes, and its looking good. Logan Whitaker made a grave error in shooting you."

"Its hard to believe that we are actually related. His ancestor Jennifer Knight was my ancestors step sister." Justin eyed his friend.

"Yes, I know. In reality your only related by circumstance. Enough dwelling in the past though. I have further news I am sure you will like." Wayne paused then smiled, hoping the news would cheer his friend up. " The Foundation board members have managed to convince the authorities to go over all the AI files. To see if there really was reason to have them deactivated. There is the possibility that if the results are as we expect, that the Foundation will be allowed to create another AI."

Justin smiled. "The question will remain though, Should we?"

Wayne shrugged slightly. "We will have to answer that when the time comes. Now though I have a few things I need to oversee. Ill be back to visit you later." He gripped his friends shoulder in a goodbye and left the room.

Pausing outside he smiled. If everything went alright they wouldn't have to create a new AI. They would be able to go get the one that already existed. His engineers were already working on another archway. This one was taking more time. The original had been made in a hurry, untested, and only needed for a one way trip. This one would hopefully be a huge improvement.

_1986_

Kia was bored. Kitt had moved off to the side, going over data that Michael had asked him to, no long playing with her. Michael himself had went into the mansion to find a snack. This left Kia with nothing to do. But something kept bugging her.

In her time, there was no mention of Kitt or Karr. Even if the AIs of her time had been destroyed, she could hardly see Kitt allowing it to happen. So she started going through the files stored in her main processor. She quickly found the one she was looking for.

**File Subject: K.I.T.T., Knight Industries Two Thousand  
**First Online: July 2, 1981  
Deceased: August 13, 1988

Slightly stunned by the fact that Kitt would be offline in a little over a year, Kia skimmed past the life history and settled on another section.

Reason of Death  
The Knight Two Thousand was subject to a massive system wide failure, Similar to the same failures that caused the Knight Automated Roving Robot to go offline. Failures started one week before. All attempts to stop the degradation of the main CPU met with failure.

Kia stopped and quickly switched to looking up Karrs files, skipping to the part about his death.

Reason of Death  
The Knight Automated Roving Robot suffered complete systems failure after fighting what was later identified as a virus. It is not known when or how the virus was implanted into the cars systems. The person responsible was never discovered.

Kia glanced up at the time of death. It was barely five days away. Panicking, she gathered all the data on the virus she could. She believed that it would be possible for her to identify it if she scanned it, no matter the stage. She set aside a part of her systems to working on a cure for the virus.

Then another thought hit her. The Knight semi had headed out to meet Karr and his driver. That meant Karr was unable to return home on his own. Starting her engine, Kia quickly tapped into Kitts systems and located the semi and Karr.

"Michael." Kitts voice was tinny over the watch communicator. "That car just managed to get into my systems, and is preparing to leave."

"What did he look for?" Michael dropped his sandwich and made a beeline for the exit.

"The car seemed to be locating the semi and Karr." Kitt pulled up to the door and Michael jumped in. Across the way the car was already leaving the grounds and accelerating fast.

"That car is faster then I am, Michael. I will not be able to catch up to it." There was a frustrated sound to Kitts voice.

"Contact Devon, Let him know we are coming in fast and not alone." Michael pushed the car as fast as it would go while his partner contacted their friends.

Kia scanned the Semi. It was parked alongside the road. Karr was inside, and there was a black limo parked beside it. Scanning further, she noted that technicians were working under the hood of the stingray. Karrs systems were only slightly damaged. But Kia wanted him out of the semi.

"Michael, the car is bringing a localized laser online." The words were barely out when the laser fired from the front of the speeding car and hit the limo headon. The limo exploded, rocking the semi.

Kia sighed happily as Karr hurriedly backed out of the semi and came around to face her. Her scanners suddenly registered other people also leaving the semi and she quickly identified them.

Some were technicians. Two were Devon Miles and Bonnie Barstow. Another was Maxie Reynolds, Karrs driver. The other she had some trouble identifying. It was a young woman, and she set off warning bells. Kia retargeted her laser on the woman and headed at her at high speed. The warning from her main processor came hard and fast and she slammed on the breaks, bringing her nose up hard against the woman's legs.

Jennifer Knight screamed and tried to move backwards, but she was pinned between the dark car in front of her and the semi behind. Terrified she glanced to the side and noticed shivers running over the dark blue hide of the stingray. Terror diminished as she realized that it had been a success. Even if this strange vehicle in front of her somehow knew, there was no way to stop the virus now.

Kia was shaking. Visibly. The only thing that stopped her from killing the woman ahead of her, had been her most basic programming. Do Not Take A Human Life. But she had before hadn't she? This was different she realized. That had been an accident.

She felt more then heard Kitt pull up next to them. Karr was shivering and she scanned him, detecting the virus. It was just beginning. She had failed to get here in time. A new sensation became constant against her bumper as the woman began struggling to get free.

"Kitt is there anyway you can get that car to back up?" Michael stood next to Kitt, unwilling to go closer incase it startled the distraught car.

"No Michael, not without damage to Ms. Knight. And Michael..."Kitt hesitated scanning his brother. "I believe something is wrong with Karr.

Michael glanced over at the visibly shaking vehicle. "We will get to him as soon as Jennifer is out of the way."

Kia was spending this time, trying to figure out just why she had attacked the woman. It had been instinct. A deep Instinct. But one that from everything she could see was unjustified. She caught the name Jennifer Knight and ran it through her data banks. The answer was chilling.  
Jennifer Knight was the founder of New Horizons. The ones responsible for over 500 AI deaths.

Fear ran through her and she jerked back away from the woman. Her bumper glancing off Kitts side as she did. She barely registered the other car moving out of the way.

She could change the future she realized. If she killed Jennifer Knight here and now, everything would be different. She revved her engine and rocked forward slightly, before her programming once again came up to block her. She could push it aside she knew, but something else stopped her.

_Justin stood beside the highly frightened car. "I killed him." She had been repeating that over and over since being brought back to the garage.  
Justin moved to sit inside the traumatized car. "It was an accident. Not your fault."  
"Was my fault!"  
"No, never. You could never kill in cold blood. Your different then that. Its not just your programming."  
"But I killed." Kias voice was softly now, but still trembling.  
"A tragedy yes, but not your fault." Justin patted the cars dash, knowing she felt it.  
"Sometimes accidents happen, and no one is at fault. If you were a killer you would not be regretting now."_

Kia pushed the memories aside and scanned Karr again. His shivering was getting worse now even though her files said he would not die for another week. Turning back to the woman, she moved so that her nose was half an inch away.

She spoke for the first time since entering this time, in a cold and emotionless voice. "Jennifer Knight. This will be your one and only warning. Do not come near any of the Knight Industries AIs again. I know what you have done here today. And it will not be forgotten.

Pulling away she rolled over to the shivering stingray, and began trying to scan and locate exactly where the virus was.

Michael moved away from Kitt and towards Devon and Jennifer. Jennifer was fuming.

"Where did that AI come from? I was unaware of another being created. Its dangerous! I want it deactivated Now!" Jennifer was screaming.

Devon pulled her to the side and tried to calm her, waving at Michael. Michael nodded and moved towards the three cars.

"Kitt, is Karr ok enough to travel?"

"I am not sure Michael." Kitt moved to Karrs side, avoiding the other car.

Michael glanced over at a still screaming Jennifer. "I don't think we have a choice. Lets get him back to the foundation." He moved over to Karrs side and patted the trembling car, before sliding into Kitts front seat.

Kia dropped back on the journey home. She scanned the semi, and knew from its contents that Jennifer Knight was not with it. And she was glad. But now came a new question. How would they react to her now that she had threatened a life. Once again she was scared. Scared of what her future held.


	4. Changing Tomorrow Cont

Chapter 4.

As they finally pulled into the Foundation estate though she pushed the thoughts away. She watched as Karr limped into the garage and Bonnie followed immediately. The journey here had been slow as systems were already going down in the blue car. Pulling to the side, she shut down most of her systems, except for those sifting through the endless data of centuries. There had to be a cure for this virus. So in depth into her searching was she, that she did not notice the meeting taking place.

Michael, Devon and Kitt were off to one side, speaking in hushed tones.

"Devon, Don't you find it highly suspicious that Karrs come down with some virus? One he showed no signs of before going into that semi?"

Devon sighed and ran a hand over his forehead. "Yes Michael, It Is. But Jennifer is on the board. She is Wiltons daughter. What are we supposed to do now? We still don't know anything about this new car. Where it came from, What its doing here, Or even if its safe. It attacked her for heavens sake!"

"Give me a little longer to see if I can get her to talk to me." MIchael turned towards the now silent car.

"Her, Michael?"

"You heard the cars voice, Devon. It was female." Michael opened Kitts door and slid in, pulling over to the other car.

Kia didn't notice Kitt pull up. She had changed tactics now and was delved deep into Karrs CPU, trying to isolate the virus. She was jerked out of Karrs CPU and back into her cars body when she felt a hand touch her door.

Startled and disoriented, she was unable to override the scanner on the door and Michael Knight slid into her seat. Once in, she had no idea what to do to get him out. She had never quite got the hang of operating her eject system.

"It would be well advised for you to get out." Kia fought to keep her voice cold. She was nervous and scared. No one had ever been inside, except for Justin Knight.

Michael raised his hands in the air and leaned back against the seat. "I only want some answers." He eyed the dashboard that was quite similar to Kitts, and yet completely alien to him. A voice modulator lit up in soft blue hues when the car spoke again.

"Answers to what questions?"

Michael hesitated, wondering where to begin. "What's you name?"

"I am the Knight Industries Automaton." Kia hesitated then said softly. "I highly prefer to be called Kia."

Michael smiled and relaxed, glancing out of Kias window to where Kitt waited. "I am Michael Knight, Kia."

"I know"

He laughed a little. "Ok next question. Who created you?"

Kia was stumped. Should she actually answer that question? She was rather stuck here. And chances were that she would eventually need repairs, and that would mean she would need their trust. And trust had to start somewhere.

Michael watched the dash as the silence lengthened. After a point he was certain the car was not going to answer and opened his mouth to ask another, stopping when the car spoke.

"My creators name was Justin Knight."

He frowned."I don't know of anyone named that."

"Well of course not." Kias old playful personality was starting to show through now. She was relaxing as she talked. "Justin Knight will not be born for over a hundred years."

Shock played over Knights face. "Your from the future?"

"Yes"

"Why are you here then?" Michael wasn't sure he believed her yet, but there wasn't any other answers.

"I am not totally certain. If I was to make a guess from the data in my files, I would suggest it was to avoid being dismantled."

Before either could speak again there was a electronic scream from inside the garage. Kia scanned Karr. "The virus is spreading faster this time."

"This time?" Michael wanted to go see if Karr was alright, yet knew he would only be in the way inside.

"My files indicate that the virus took a week to effectively shut all of his systems down. But already more then half of his systems have failed."

"Is there a cure?"

"I am currently looking for one. I do know that a cure hadn't been found a year later, when the same virus hi-" Kia stopped suddenly, not sure if she should mention Kitt contracting it.

"When the same virus hits Kitt? Is that what you were going to say?" Michael was pale.

"Yes"

"Why don't you go into the garage, and help them?" Michael slid out and moved stiffly back over to Kitt. Placing a hand on his partners roof, he couldn't stop them from shaking slightly.

"Michael, are you alright?" Kitts voice was concerned.

"Im fine partner. Ill be right back." Michael walked into the garage, followed closely by Kia.

"Bonnie, Devon." Both looked up and then glanced at each other as the blue car moved over to sit beside Karr.

"Her name is Kia. She is working on trying to find a cure for Karr, I suggest you let her help." Turning Michael walked out and slid behind Kitts wheel.

Karr was in pain as systems kept failing. But his curiosity rose as the strange car moved over to sit beside him. He could feel her connecting to his CPU and it felt different. It wasn't like connecting to Kitts CPU.

Kia knew Karr was watching what she did, and deciding to play a little.She tweaked one of his sensors just enough to tickle. It was something the technicians had done to her when she was scared and they were working on her.

Karr felt the tickle and let his engine growl menacing. Concentrating he managed to do the same back to her, not noticing Bonnie and Devon looking over at him.

Kia felt the tickle but failed to respond to it as she noticed something else. The virus spread slowed when Karr had sent the signal back at her. She felt it again and watched as it slowed down even more. Sending the signal back at Karr to see what would happen. Kia was aware that it didn't do anything with her signal, but as Karr responded again, it slowed once more.

Speaking aloud now, as she wasn't sure how to contact Karr directly, she said "Karr can you duplicate that signal and boost the power? Blanket all of your systems with it if you can."

Maxie glanced up at Bonnie. "Is there anything I can do now?"

"No. There isn't much any of us can do. I think they might have found the cure, but Karr is going to have to administer it on his own."

Karr struggled and finally built the power to do as he was requested. At first it was a funny feeling. And then the virus began to fight back. Kia tapped into his CPU once again and also began blanketing his systems with the signal. It would take time, but she knew it would work. She could see it working already, the virus was withdrawing and getting smaller.


	5. Neverending Tomorrows

_Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off of Knight Rider._

_Authors Note: This is the final chapter. Its a pretty long one. Ive been having a bit of trouble with uploading so i decided to do it all at once._

* * *

Chapter 5. Neverending Tomorrows

Michael had parked Kitt down by the beach, and moved to sit on his hood. Kias words about the virus hitting Kitt had hit home hard. Kitt would die in a year she had said. If they were able to find a cure, then it would be diverted. But what if they didn't? He couldn't really imagine a world without Kitt in it.

Kitt sat still, wondering what was wrong with his driver. He was also worried about his brother. But felt he was needed here more at the moment. His partner was sitting on his hood, running his hands over the baby smooth skin of the car and staring out into ocean.

"What did you find out about the car, Michael?" Kitt spoke softly not wanting to disturb his partner.

"Her name is Kia, and she's from the future. At least that's what she said."

"From the future? Michael that is not possible. In anycase did you find out who implanted the virus?"

Michael sat up so fast he nearly fell off the cars nose. "Damn, I forgot to ask that. She said she was working on Karrs virus so I left her alone. It never occurred to ask if she knew how it got there."

"Well you can always ask her later." Kitt was reluctant to head back yet. There was obviously something bothering his friend. "Michael...Whats bothering you?"

Michael slid off the hood and moved around to sit behind the wheel. "Its nothing Kitt, with any luck I wont have to worry about it at all." Taking control of the car, he pulled away from the beach and headed out towards the desert. Not heading anywhere in particular, just going to be going.

Kia revved her engine and was thrilled when Karr did the same. The virus had been purged from his system finally and he was out of danger. She had taunted him into taking a run on the test range and they now sat at the starting line. Bonnie, Devon and Maxie all sat on the bleachers to the side. They were all releaved. It had taken the whole night, but they had done it.

Kia wondered though where Michael and Kitt were. They still weren't back. Bonnie suddenly gave the signal to start and she missed it. She was sitting there in shock when Karr took off at a high speed. Spinning her tires, she soon caught up with him. Keeping pace with him for a moment, she noticed he was almost the same color as she was. Except of course she had the purple highlights.

Karrs engine growled and he pulled ahead. She grinned to herself and pulled up even with him again. Then slid over to bump his side.

Stunned Karr spun out and sat there for a moment. He was about to go after her again, when Bonnie motioned him over. Almost reluctantly he pulled over to the mechanic.

Bonnie smiled as the stingray pulled up."It looks like all of your systems are in good working order Karr, But don't push it to much yet. Lets go back to the garage so I can run some more tests."

Karr followed the technician, scanning to see where Kia had went. The transam had pulled over and was now talking to Devon and Maxie.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to hurt him. I was only playing" The almost childish element had come back into her voice.

"Im sure you didn't hurt him. Bonnie only wants to take some more readings on him and make sure the virus is gone." Devon stood beside the car, and patted its roof almost hesitantly."Kia. Do you know who planted the virus?"

"Yes" Kia scanned the area for Kitt and Michael again. They still hadn't returned. She began to wonder if it had been a mistake to tell Michael about the future. The future was something that even though she came from there, she was beginning to understand that it had no set destination.

Devon walked around to face the cars scanner. "Kia, I need to know who did it."

"I know who did it, but I have no proof that would be accepted in this time period."

"Please tell me anyways. It may allow us to keep the person responsible away."

"Jennifer Knight."

Devon sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I thought as much." He then turned and headed into the mansion, Maxie following after.

A noise caught her attention and she turned towards the black car the entered the grounds. Scanning Kitt she noticed that everything seemed to be ok so she maneuvered around him and headed off grounds.

She wasn't exactly sure where she was going. Things were bothering her now. She was becoming a part of this time period. She could feel it. Speeding up until she was well over a hundred miles an hour. Speed no longer bothered her. She relished in it.

Kia had always imagined that she would be able to go home at some point. She knew now that would not be possible. With Karrs death averted, her databanks had changed. She no longer had any record of the future. Even Justin wasn't listed anywhere. She could remember them, but there was nothing in her files on them. She was alone.

_2102_

Justin Knight stood beside the track, watching as the black car moved fast through the complex course. With no driver it still never even brushed any of the obstacle.

Wayne Kieger stood beside him and patted Justin hard on the back. "Well, your newest AI is showing real promise. Do you know what you will name him yet?"

Justin glanced over at his friend and then back at the track. "I was considering allowing him to choose his own name." He shifted uneasily." You know, I feel like im forgetting something. Something important."

Wayne watched the black car with its long extended, sloping fenders as it lifted from the ground and sailed over a 10 foot high brick fence. "Yes, I feel that too. But everything seems so right. There are over a hundred Knight AIs working on cases at the moment. You've created a new, more advanced model out there. And we have several requests for AI assistant vehicles to help the blind be able to drive."

Justin smiled at his friend. "Your right. And the AIs have come so much further then anyone would have ever thought." Laughing at himself he hung his arm around his friends shoulder and they turned back towards the main house.

_1986_

Kia had suddenly realized she was running low on fuel. She was more then a hundred miles away from the foundation. There was no way she would be able to make it back. Growling almost Karr-like she slowed and pulled over to the side of the road. And then there was always the fact that this time periods fuel may not be compatible. Without her memory banks of the future, she had no way of knowing if it was.

She could of course call the Foundation and see if they could come get her. But that was so embarrassing. And she could just imagine Karrs response. Still pondering what she should do, she didn't really give the limo that pulled up much thought. She did notice though when a hand touched her door.

Jennifer Knight stood beside the still dark blue car. Placing her hand on the cars door, she felt it shiver. Almost as if it was alive. She grinned as the cars engine sputtered. It was obvious that the vehicle was not going anywhere fast.

Kia was scared, she may not have her future memory anymore, but she did remember that Jennifer was the one responsible for Karrs virus. Firing her engine, she growled in frustration as it sputtered then died. So far Jennifer wasn't doing anything other then standing there staring at her.

"Well, Well. Your not going to go very far are you?" Jennifer sneered down at the dark blue car. The plain white semi she had called when she saw the car was pulling up. A few minutes later the technicians had the Pontiac loaded. Several attempts had been made to get into the car and under its hood, but none had been successful. Jennifer was certain though, that once they got the car back, it would reveal its secrets. And if it didn't, they would test the virus on it.

_Two Days Later._

Kia shivered hard. She was strapped down,parking boots on all four wheels. Jennifer Knight had tried to give her the virus, but she had managed to fight it off. It had taken most of her energy though. Now however It was apparent that they had discovered she was susceptible to temperatures. They had lowered the labs temperatures to one that was nearly intolerable.

Jennifer entered the room and grinned as she watched the dark car shiver. It still surprised her that a vehicle could actually shiver. Moving to the cars side, she ran a hand over its cold surface.

"All you have to do is agree. And this will end."

Kia stayed silent.

"It will get worse. We intend to raise the temperature next. It should be interesting to see how much you can take before you crack. Eventually though you will agree to let me be your driver."

A whimper came from the car and Jennifer grinned before leaving the garage. It wouldn't be long now. She knew if it had been Kitt or Karr, she would not break them. But this AI seemed young. A fact she would use to suit her needs. There was more then one way to get rid of the Knight AIs.

At the Foundations Manor a meeting was taking place. Michael, Bonnie, Devon and Maxie had met in the garage. Karr and Kitt both sat nearby.

"Devon, something is wrong. Kia should have been back by now." Michael moved over to sit on Kitts hood, avoiding the slender sloping hood of the stingray nearby. He knew Karr did not like him near.

"We have no idea of knowing where she went. Kia was not connected to our systems. We have no idea of what e-signature her CPU may have."

Karr spoke up. "I don't believe she has a CPU. When she connected to mine, there were no firewalls on her side."

Bonnie shifted."It would be impossible for her to not have a CPU. She would not exist without it."

Michael held up his hand, before a argument could be started."We aren't needing to discuss that now. We need to figure out how to find her."

They all stopped as they heard a familiar engine outside. Running outside the four slid to a stop as they faced the dark blue car. Kitt and Karr both followed behind them. Michael paused as he noticed a difference in the car. Her windows were tinted black. He had never seen them that dark before.

Kia shivered and shrunk down in her cars body. She was confused and frightened. After a week of changing temperatures and other experiments that had been done to the car, she had broken down. Shrinking down into her cars systems, she tried to pull as far away as possible from the woman that sat behind the wheel.

Karr was watching Kia closely and noticed the shiver. Sending one of the tickling signals her way, he was startled at it having no effect. Moving forward he bumped his nose against the other cars.

Kia jerked into reverse and slid backwards a few feet before Jennifer slammed a foot down on the break. Karr bumping into her had hurt, a lot. Whimpering quietly she allowed the woman to take control again.

Jennifer opened the door and stepped out of the car. Karrs engine growled menacingly at the site of the woman. Kitt pulled up beside his brother almost protectively. Michael and Maxie both stepped forward as well.

"What's going on Jennifer? Give us back the car." Michael wasn't very happy.

"Its not your car, Mr.. Knight. It is mine." Jennifer grinned evilly and patted the cars hood.

Kia recoiled under the touch. Due to the extreme temperature changes the cars body had been forced to endure, Even the slight breeze of the wind hurt. It had been agony just driving here. But she didn't have the luxury of disobeying. It hurt worse when she did.

"I have every intention of using this car to wipe every Knight Industries AI of the planets surface. Once I am done with it, it will be destroyed as well." Jennifer Knight grinned coldly, not noticing the sudden stillness of the car under her hand.

Kia froze, an image flashing through her mind of a time that no longer existed. The Mobil Labs dark interior closed around her, the feel of bones crushing under her hood as it falls. The horror of being trapped in the small area with a dead technician under her hood. The sudden vision changed and she sat in a cold garage, ice forming on the cars surface, then cracking and falling to the floor. The cracking ice sounded too much like the cracking of bones.

Now completely lost in her thoughts, Kia was totally ignorant to the argument taking place outside. Jennifer Knight was of course way outnumbered, but no one wanted to force her into acting. And they weren't sure how to get her away from Kia. Karr tried once again to send the tickling signal through to Kia. Kia felt it sharply this time, and it jerked her out of her thoughts. She didn't return it though.

Karr revved his engine angrily and pulled forward, forcing Jennifer further away from Kia. He was now programmed to not take a life. And that annoyed the hell out of him. He moved forward slowly pushing Jennifer towards the driveway. Kia sat where she had been, almost as is she didn't even notice. Kitt joined his brother as they herded the woman away from the car, and Bonnie quickly stepped forwards laying a hand on the blue cars hood. Startled, Bonnie fell back when Kia reacted to her touch with a scream of pain and slammed into reverse and backed out past where Kitt and Karr had Jennifer.

Jennifer turned towards Kia and shouted. "Get over here now and deal with these two!"

Kia scanned the two cars and deduced that Jennifer was in no immediate danger, but pulled over and placed her cars body between them anyways. Karr and Kitt both pulled back, stunned that she had chosen sides.

Jennifer laughed and opened the cars door."I told you the car was mine now."

Kia recoiled again as Jennifer slid down into her seat. "Bring your laser system online and target the Knight Automated Roving Robot."

"No." Kias voice was calm and quiet.

"Have you forgotten your lessons? We will begin them again as soon as we get back."

"No. We will not." Kia was no longer afraid. She still hurt yes, But she would not become a murderer. Locking the doors on the car, Kia pulled out of the driveway and headed for the highway.

Behind them, Michael and Maxie both hopped into their cars and soon were following the fast moving car.

Jennifer struggled trying to open the cars doors."Where are you taking me?" The woman was now screaming, frightened that she no longer had control.

Kia didn't respond to the struggling woman behind the wheel. She also shut down all power to any switches that the woman might be able to touch. She knew she was being followed, but she was quickly leaving them behind. And she no longer cared.

Pulling off the highway onto a dirtroad, she didn't bother to slow down. The rocking bumps sending waves of pain through the cars body. Kia slammed to a halt a few miles off the highway. Before her was a canyon that spanned further then her turbo boost could reach, and went deeper then even a car of the future could survive.

And she spoke to the woman behind the wheel. "It ends here and now. Everything ends here."

Jennifers eyes widened at the expanse ahead of them."Don't do this. Please! Ill do anything."

_You are not a killer._ The words echoed through Kias mind. She was no longer sure who had once said them to her. But they were right. She was not a killer. But if she did this, she would be. Confused, she revved the engine and rocked forward, ignoring the woman's scream. Instinct and programming warred within and programming won. Kia backed away from the edge of the canyon.

"I will let you live on one condition. That you abandon every connection you have to the Knight Industries, and never come near anyone connected to them. I will not be as forgiving the next time I see you." Kia could feel some of her old self coming back, but she was still scared and frightened that this wouldn't work.

"I-Its a deal. Ill withdraw from everything connected to Knight Industries. You will not see me again." Jennifer tried the door again and this time it opened. Smiling to herself she stepped out of the car and moved to face it. Pulling a small hand held laser weapon from her bag, she pointed it at the unprotected scanner on the front of Kias hood. "I will keep my word, you will never see me again. Or anyone for that matter."

Kia reacted without thinking, slamming the car into gear, she headed directly towards the woman that was even then firing at her. Jennifers shot went wide as she was hit in the legs. The cars forward thrust sending her flying over the edge. Jennifer screamed as she fell, and then there was nothing.

Kia froze. She had killed again. She hadn't even thought about it, and her programming hadn't stopped her this time. Curling deep within herself, she didn't hear the other two cars pulling up behind her. Didn't even feel Karrs questioning tickle. She didn't hear Kitt telling Michael that there were no lifesigns coming from the canyon. Setting the car on an autopilot of sorts, she was even unaware of the return to the mansion. She controlled the car just enough to keep it on the road. And when she pulled onto the grounds, she shut everything down and shrunk down into a little ball somewhere behind the cars dash.

It was a few hours later that Michael and Kitt pulled onto the grounds. Karr had come back with Kia, making sure she made the journey home ok. But it was Michael and Kitt that had to stay and answer the police officers questions. It was eventually determined by the police that Jennifer Knights death had been a suicide. Something neither Michael or Kitt were compelled to say differently about. Besides they hadn't actually saw what happened. Kitt had reported what had happened to Michael of course, being able to read the tracks on the ground. But the only ones they told were Bonnie and Devon.

Over the next few days, all hell broke loose. Jennifer Knights suicide had many repercussions on the Foundation Board. With the only true heir to Wilton Knights estates and money now gone, Decisions had to be made. Michael Knight was soon chosen as the legal heir. And much to his dislike, Michael was now required to sit in on the meetings the company held. Before he had just been mentioned in the old mans will. Now however he owned Knight Industries. And he was determined to keep working in the field with his partner. Something the Board members were not happy about.

Throughout everything, Kia sat locked away into a tiny little ball behind her main dash. She was now parked in the relative calm of the garage. It had been a task to get her inside. The cars systems had locked down when she had returned and it was only Karrs coaxing that had allowed them to get her moved inside. Karr had been trying to connect to the cars CPU, but hadn't been able to find a way in, and no one had been able to get under the cars hood. Or for that matter even inside to sit behind the wheel. Kitt, Karr and all of the technicians had tried to help and had been met with resistance. Maxie had tried on occasion to get Karr out of the garage, but he wouldn't leave Kias side. So she'd had to result to using a regular car for now. The little blue car sat in the garage totally unresponsive for over a month.

One morning, Kia stretched a little. Her sensitivity to touch had died down. She was no longer in pain. Bringing the cars systems online one by one, she realized that some systems weren't working right. She remembered the experiments in that very cold garage, but shied away from them now. Those were dark memories and she was tired of living in the dark. Testing her scanner she realized it was working fine and scanned her environment. The garages door was open and sunlight filtered through the open doorway. A sudden urge to feel the suns warmth on her skin overcame her and she scanned the rest of the garage. Karr sat next to her, apparently offline and resting at the moment. The garage was empty of humans though.

Turning back towards the sunlight, she started her engine. It sounded horrible. Chugging and barely running. Startled she scanned the cars drive systems. Whatever kind of fuel Jennifer Knight had given her had been a low grade. Many of the fuel lines were deteriorating. She would soon need maintenance. Pushing that thought aside for the moment though, she rolled hesitantly out into the sunlight. As the suns rays fell over the cars body, she felt her body stretching in the warmth, and she stretched out fully into the car. She felt alive. Now for the first time in a long while.

Karr woke sharply, pulling himself back online and bringing his scanner on to see what was different, what difference had managed to bring him online. Noticing the empty spot next to him, he scanned further and saw the blue car out in front of the garage. Rolling out to sit beside her, Karr was reluctant to talk yet. Worried he might send her running.

Kia grinned to herself as she felt Karr join her. She rocked slightly bumping into his side. She wanted to play again. Wanted to run. Spinning dirt up onto the dark stingrays side as she left Kia made a dash for the track. She had barely moved a hundred feet when her fuel line decorated all the way and her engine sputtered then shut off. Growling she tried to bring the engine back online with no success.

Karr pulled up beside her once again and let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh."I can call Bonnie to help fix that if you would like."

"Ir doesn't really seem like I have a choice does it?" Kias voice was aggravated and embarrassed at her cars failure. She was glad though when Karr said nothing but notified Bonnie.

Bonnie, Devon, Maxie and Michael were sitting at the table in the kitchen, having just finished breakfast. It was unusual that they had time to have a meal together, but lately it had almost become a habit. They were happily talking about anything and everything, discussing missions and daily events. Chatter stopped though when Maxies wrist comm beeped.

"Yes Karr?" She smiled slightly. Karr was most likely becoming impatient and wanting to leave. It had been strange that he had spent as much time as he could in the garage with a car that no one could help.

"Is Bonnie there?" Karrs voice was amused, another thing that was strange.

"Im here Karr, is something wrong?" Bonnie leaned forward a bit to talk into the commlink.

There was a pause and an engine could be heard in the background. It fired, ran extremely rough and then sputtered before dieing.

Bonnie got up. "ill be right there Karr." She started towards the door, then stopped as she saw Maxies frown.

"Karrs engine shouldn't sound like that. He is kept in great condition. Its one of his main pet peeves."

Bonnie smiled. "Im not sure it was Karrs engine." Turning she missed the confused faces around the table.

The other three moved to follow her quickly.

Karr grinned to himself as Kia tried and failed to get her engine running again. Pulling in front of her, he revved his engine tauntingly and rolled backwards a bit. Kia made a growling sound. Of all the times for her systems to fail. Karr did it again and Kia decided to ignore him completely, instead turning her attention to the group of people that were approaching her from the side.

Bonnie stopped in front of the bluish purple car and smiled a little. Seeing it out of the garage and in the sun was amazing. "Kia, I can help but you are going to have to allow us access to your engine compartment."

Kia thought this over for a moment, then pulled herself out of the engine compartment, settling down into the rest of the cars body. Then sent the signal through the wires for the hood to pop open. Nothing happened. Frowning slightly to herself she tried the signal again. And again it failed. She decide to try starting the car and sending the signal to see if that extra power was what was needed. All that happened was that the cars systems chugged poorly and gave a quite loud and embarrassing backfire.

There was a snicker from Karr, and Kitt pulled up to park near his brother. Kia let out a frustrated growl, and sent a rather sharp tickle signal at Karr, causing him to jump and roll a few feet backwards. Turning her attention back to Bonnie the transam spoke quietly. "It would appear that I am unable to open it."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow and then hesitatingly laid a hand on the cars hood. When Kia did not pull back, she went to running her fingers around the edge of the hood. There was no access to it from the outside.

Michael stepped up and reached through the cars open window. Finding the button he pushed it and was rewarded by the click of the hood opening up. Standing up he patted the car on the roof.

Bonnie dived under the hood and was soon asking Michael, Devon and Maxie to get items from the garage for her. Fixing the fuel lines turned out to be a cinch. The main problem she could see though was that Kias gas tank would have to be completely purged. She knew from experience that both Karr and Kitt hated to have it done. It was time consuming and required the vehicle to be up on raised jacks for several hours. For now though she simply fixed the fuel lines and decided she would do the purge later, when Kia was a little more comfortable with having people work on her. Bonnie was just about to pull out from under the hood when she felt something soft and warm grip her wrist.

Kia was curious. Since the accident with her CPU, technicians had always asked her to remove herself from the cars engine compartment while they worked on her. Bonnie hadn't told her that and she had remained at the edge of the engine, watching in curiosity as the woman worked on the fuel lines. Wondering what Bonnies fingers felt like she wrapped a part of herself forward and stroked over the woman's hand. She squeezed for a moment, offering a thanks and then removed herself, Sliding back into the engine.

Bonnie stood frozen, her mouth hanging open slightly. Noticing her friends concerned looks, she leaned over the engine again, searching for the central processing unit. There was a space where one had been at one time. Now however it was an empty space. Backing up she lowered the cars hood and stood back a second.

"Kia. How is it possible that you do not have a Central Processing Unit?"

Kia was startled at the question. She was different. She knew that, she just couldn't remember why. "I-Im not sure. Many of my files have disappeared."

Michael spoke up now. "She once said she was from the future. Maybe that has something to do with her missing files and CPU. Perhaps the future she came from no longer exists."

"But if that was the case, wouldn't I cease to exist as well?" Kia tried her engine and was very happy when it started up very smoothly.

Michael looked confused. "That's a hard question. Its very hard to say about the future."

Bonnie was concerned though. "Kia, if im guessing right, you exist within the car right? What would happen if the car was destroyed?"

Kia shifted through what info remained in her memory banks and pondered the question before answering. "If this cars body was every destroyed, then I as well would be." This was a frightening thought for the AI.

The four people and 3 cars discussed the situation for some time before coming to the decision that Kia would not be allowed off the property. It was too dangerous and until they could find a way to keep her safe it was the only option. Bonnie informed the car of the procedure she would have to do to get the cars tanks back up to optimal and the trans am agreed to the purge. The next few hours found a slightly bored car up on jacks while technicians worked on her.

Early the next morning, Kia came online before the other two cars. Scanning the area she realized that the four humans were standing outside the mansion, talking. Deciding not to eavesdrop, she shifter her attention to the track and rolled slowly out of the garage and onto the track. Pulling up to the starting line she hesitated and then started doing laps. On the 4th lap she noticed something shimmer on the track and focused her scanner on it. An archway had appeared just in front of her. The archway began to glow and hum and Kia threw the car into a spinning turn. Losing control of the car, Kia saw a black car appear in the road before her. It was moving fast and she was still spinning. There was no getting out of the way.

Their attention caught by the screeching of tires, the four humans near the mansion looked up just in time to witness the collision. A car that had seemed to appear out of nowhere struck the blue trans am hard in the side. Both cars spinning around and coming to rest at odd angles to each other. Michael and Maxie both called their partners on their comlinks and then quickly followed the other two that were already heading for the track.

Kia was stunned but undamaged. After finishing the scan on herself she scanned the other car. Its human driver appeared no less for wear and there wasn't a scratch on the black car. The cars design was slightly strange though. Its long slender sloping frontend looked a great deal like Karrs stingray while the back end looked for the world like hers and Kitts. She scanned for Michael and the others and found them headed her way, but still a ways away.

Justin Knight sat behind the wheel of his car and took a deep breath. It had taken ages. They had forgotten what they had built the archway for. After nearly a year though, the car he sat in had found anomalies in the history of their world. A car that appeared out of nowhere in their history had changed a great deal. Another year and with the help of his two best friends they had managed to unravel the past. Justin stepped out of the car and let his hand rest on its roof. Eyeing the blue and purple car ahead of him he sighed softly in regret. Kia was now a part of this time. She could not go back to the future. Indeed this was a one time round trip for him.

Justin moved to the cars front end and pushed a hidden button. The hood snapped up and he leaned over into the compartment. Kia instantly backed away from him and slammed the hood down. He smiled. She had grown a lot. The others were near now and he went back to stand next to his partner. Watching as two other vehicles also pulled up. It didn't escape his notice that the blue stingray pulled up beside Kia and sat there protectively.

Kia recognized this man. felt safe with him. But couldn't put a name to his face. When he had opened her hood so easily it startled her, and she had reacted accordingly. Karr pulled up beside her and Kitt remained back, keeping pace with the four people headed their way.

Devon faced the strange man before them. He looked a little like Michael in all actuality. Hair was a different color, but still curly. "I am Devon Miles, And you are trespassing on private property."

Justin felt the grumpy shiver that ran through the vehicle behind him, and patted the cars roof a little. "I am not trespassing. I have a mission I must fulfill here."

Michael stepped forward. "Who are you? And just what is this mission of yours?"

Justin sidestepped the question about his identity for the moment and answered the other. "Im here to reprogram Kia. It is imperative that I do." Stepping away from his partner he took two steps back towards Kia. Karr instantly fired his engine and moved to block him. Justin turned as the engine of the black car behind him growled to life. He smiled slightly as it moved to face off with Karr. Bringing its black bumper just inches from the blue stingrays.

"Karter, Back off. We are not here to start a fight. We are here only to help."

The black car remained where it was. Its voice when it came was dark yet had no meanness to it. "I will not back off. If we are here to help then so be it. But I will not allow them to treat us like the enemy."

Justin stopped at this. Were they being treated like the enemy? It was his fault then. He had not given them reason to do otherwise and from what the records of this time period said, he could see why they would be so cautious. Moving to his friends side, he tapped the window and it lowered. Leaning over he kept an eye on the other vehicles and people, but spoke to Karter in a very low whisper.

"Karter, what would the impact on our time be if I disclosed who we are and why we are here?"

"I do not think that there would be any impact. Our future is hardly set in stone, but simply telling them and doing what we came here for should have only one impact. And that is the impact that we are here to fix." Karters voice was low and matter of fact.

Justin stood up and faced the four people that were standing around Kia."This may take a little while to explain. And I would prefer not to talk about it out here. Could we talk somewhere else please?"

Devon glanced at the others and they nodded. "Come we will go up to the mansion."

The five people walked up to the mansion followed by Kitt. Karr remained where he was, refusing to back down. Kia delved into her memory banks and was startled to find them degrading even more. None of the vehicles spoke to each other.

Karter sat quietly. He wasn't that happy about his driver going up to the mansion, but understood the reason for it. A movement across the yard caught his attention and he sighed. A small brown and white dog was running full tilt straight for him. He hated dogs. They were messy. Had claws that could scratch and tear. And some even carried small parasites that could get onto his lovely tan interior. And then there was the other thing.

The little dog came to a halt near the new car and began to sniff it excitedly. The car let out a roar that sounded a lot like the ones the other cars had used to try to scare him off. He was used to it now and deciding to investigate it more thoroughly, the little dog jumped up onto the cars hood.

Karr sat watching with amusement as the little dog climbed over the black vehicle in front of him. All of a sudden there was a loud sneezing noise and Karter rocked hard against Karrs bumper. Karr jerked back and scanned the now constantly sneezing vehicle. Unable to scan the interior he was unsure what was wrong. He felt almost sorry for the black vehicle in front of him. Everytime he sneezed, Karter would rock violently back and forth. Preparing to call Maxie, Karr hesitated as he noticed a signal going out from the car to the driver.

Justin sat at the table facing the other four people. He knew them from his history lessons with Karter. Michael Knight, his great grandfather. Devon Miles one of the original Founders. Bonnie Barstow, hell of a mechanic. And Maxie Reynolds, the only one that had proven to be able to drive Karr successfully. Pulling himself out of his thoughts he realized they were all looking at him waiting for him to talk.

"First off, My name is Justin Knight. I am Kias creator. We aren't sure exactly what happened, as our records of the prior time period blend with the current one. But we believe that we sent Kia back in time to avoid being destroyed." Pausing at the shock on the faces around him he took a deep breath before continuing. "After Kia changed events in this time, it changed ours. The future is different then it was."

Michael leaned forward his eyes narrowing. "And now your here to take her back?"

"No, that is not possible anymore. Kia has been here long enough that she has somehow became insynch with this time period. If we were to remove her irreparable harm could be done."

Michael frowned. "So why are you here then?"

Justin hid a smile. His relative was a lot like himself. "I am here because Kias memory systems are failing. Due to her not having a CPU, her memory banks are breaking down. Karter believes that once this happens, Kia will self destruct. Im here to stop that."

Bonnie nodded. "It could happen. How was Kia made without a CPU?"

"When Kia was first created she had a CPU, an accident forced her to abandon it."

A small button on Justins collar lit up and beeped, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Justin touched the button. "What is it Karter?"

The response wasn't what he was expecting. No words came, but a fury of sneezes echoed through the comlink. Eyebrows raising, Justin made a dash out of the room and down the stairs. Not even noticing the startled looks on the others faces as they moved to follow. Racing out to the track he slid to a halt near the franticly sneezing black car.

Under normal circumstances it would have been hilarious. The proud black car shaking as sneezes erupted from its voice modulator. Glancing around Justin watched as a small brown and white dog yipped at the sneezing car. Moving forward he shooed the dog away and then moved to open the sneezing cars door. It nearly slammed back shut on him as another sneeze racked the vehicle.

Once inside he began pushing several buttons, trying to clear up the problem. Glancing up as the others arrived and stared at the car. He noticed Bonnie pick up the small dog and take a step towards him.

"Please get that dog out of here!" Turning to his partner he hit another button. "Karter, deactivate all exterior sensors. Let them clear and then bring them back online."

Karter did as he was told, the sneezes slowing and then dieing away completely.

Relaxing back against the cars seat Justin let out a sigh of relief as Karter quieted down."You ok pal?"

"Fine now, Please just keep that mangy mutt away from me."

Justin laughed and slid out of the car. Bonnie had taken the dog away and was headed back. Michael was grinning outright. Karter reminded him a lot of Kitt. With a touch of Karr. It was still strange hearing the vehicle sneeze though.

As Justin moved away from Karter, Kia pulled forward away from Karrs protective side. "I know, you don't I?"

Nodding Justin moved to stand before Kia. "Yes you do, or you did anyways. I can help with your memory, if im allowed."

Bonnie stepped forward. "Devon, we can't just take his word that he is who he is. He could be trying to sabotage Kia."

Soon Devon, Maxie and Bonnie were in a deep discussion. Michael however moved towards Justin. "How is it that I and Jennifer Knight were able to open Kias door but no one else?"

Justin ran his fingers under Kias door scanner and it clicked open for him."Its set to open to any of the Knight family. Karter is the same way. Although he has to allow it as well though."  
"If we go through with this, what exactly will you do to her memory?" Michael now moved away from the other vehicles towards his own and leaned back against Kitts slanted prow.

Justin leaned in through Karters window and pulled out a small black box."This is a memory module. It has been programmed to go through her memory banks and restore them. It wont give her all the details of the future that she once had. But it will let her know where she came from. It will bring back her memories from the time she was activated. And it will also allow her to be able to help anyone who needs to work on her systems."

Before Michael could respond, Karter pulled up, his engine idling softly."We are running out of time."

"Yeah I know Karter." Justin turned towards the others that were still arguing. Going to walk over to them he stopped as the blue trans am pulled up in front of him. Glancing at the scanner on the front of the car, he quickly noticed that she wasn't happy.

Kia was tired of the arguing. Everyone was discussing this without asking her. It was her memory that was being affected. It would be her decision."Would everyone please just shut up?"

Michael grinned to himself. He had been wondering when the little car would get tired of everyone talking like she wasn't there. Sliding back onto Kitts hood, he made himself comfortable.

Kias scanner swished embarrassedly when everyone fell silent and turned towards her. "I think I should be the one to decide if I accept this or not." She paused watching the sheepish looks on the humans faces and then continued on quietly. "I would like to do it. My memory banks are falling apart more and more as we talk. I don't like not knowing who I am."

Kia raised her hood and Justin quickly set about to placing the module. It was a simple thing to do. It snapped easily into place. Stepping back he lowered the hood and walked over to the cars open door, and slid down into the seat.

"Kia, to activate it you are going to have to reboot all of your systems. But before you do, I want to warn you. There are a couple things from your past that are going to be painful for you to remember. Don't shy away from them. Learn from them."

Kia waited until the man had left the cabin and whispered."Thank you." She then rebooted her systems. This took a little time and Justin moved over to the patiently waiting Karter. He smiled to himself a little. It was unlike the black vehicle to wait so patiently. He would have expected his friend to be constantly reminding him of the little time they had left here. Pulling himself up he sat on Karters hood with his legs crossed, Indian style. Glancing over at Michael, he laughed as he noticed Michael was also sitting on his cars hood.

Karr was worried. Kia had shut everything down in order to reboot, but it seemed to be taking way too long. Soon though lights began flicking on and her scanner flickered on before settling to swish back and forth.

Kia sat silently. The memory module was working. She remembered what she considered to be her childhood. She remembered her driver, the man sitting across from her on the hood of another AI. She paused, coming to one memory that made a part of her shrink. "Goodbye my friend" Jerking out of the memory she realized she was the center of attention.

Rolling forward slowly, aware that Karr instantly pulled up to her side, Kia stopped in front of her driver.The AIs voice was soft and held a childlike quality when she spoke. "You said goodbye."

Justin slid off Karters hood and laid a hand on the warm surface in front of him."I had to Kia. And I will again. You belong here now. This is your home. And-"He waved a hand to indicate the other humans standing and sitting around them."This is your family now."

Kia processed this. She did feel at home here. Anything she might have said though was cut off as Karter spoke up. "Justin, We have to go now. There is no more delaying. If we don't go, we risk not going ever."

Justin moved around to Karters side and opened the door."Karter is right, we have to go. We will not be back. Kia, make sure you take care of yourself and those around you." Grinning he thought of something Karter had mentioned to him before they had left.Something about an unusual friendship between Kia and Karr. "And make sure that Karr behaves like a gentleman." Before anyone could say anything he ducked in behind Karters wheel and shut the cars door.

Justin watched as Kia asked everyone to move off the track. Her memory was definitely back. Karter spoke up, his voice modulator showing soft hues."They will be fine. Kia is where destiny meant for her to be."

A shocked look passed over Justins face. "I wasn't aware that you believed in destiny."

Karter made a snorting sound and fired his engine, bringing the car around to face the direction of the archway and home."How can anyone not believe in destiny?"

Kia and the others watched as the black car made a lap around the track, its speed increasing fast. On the second lap around, the archway that had appeared out of nowhere began to glow. Karter increased his speed and flashed through the archway. He disappeared and then the archway followed.

Kia sat there as the others turned towards the house, chatting amongst themselves about the days events. Kitt followed them, seemingly never too far away from his driver. Kia sighed and scanned the track. All traces of Justin and Karter were gone. She was alone. Karr pulled up beside her and rocked his side against her door. She smiled to herself and returned the motion letting a tickle accompany it. No she wasn't alone. She had a new family. Starting her engine she moved with Karr towards the garage.


End file.
